


A Trip Out with Buzz

by mysmileiscorrupted



Series: With Buzz [3]
Category: McFly
Genre: Cute, Danny is his clumsy self, Dougie can't hide his love for Buzz, Fluffy, Harry is kinda nervous about having a child, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmileiscorrupted/pseuds/mysmileiscorrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a dinner reservation to get to, but Dougie doesn't want to let Buzz go. Tom and Harry have a talk about their feelings of having children. Danny is his clumsy self, but it's okay because Tom loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip Out with Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> My second work on here (but the third in the series- don't ask). It is kind of a follow on from Cuddles with Buzz, but this can be read as a stand alone. I hope you like it.

“Guys? You still here?” I could hear Harry's voice echoing outside our hotel room.

I slid off the bed where I had been lying next to Danny, “Yeah, we're here. Just give me a sec.” I closed the space between me and the door quickly before opening it to reveal Harry and Dougie standing outside holding hands.

“You and Danny ready?” Dougie was barely hiding his excitement.

“You're more excited to see Buzz than Danny and me, aren't you?” I said with a smile on my face.

Dougie's face morphed into one of innocence, “No. Why would you think that?”

Harry laughed and elbowed Dougie in the ribs gently before turning to look at me again, “He hasn't stopped talking about Buzz since we saw you earlier.”

“Harry!” Harry and I laughed, seconds later Dougie joined in.

Then Danny called out, “Why are you guys all standing by the door? Aren't you gonna come in first?”

Dougie looked at me and I laughed again, “Doug, just go.”

Dougie actually jumped up and down for a second before going straight into the hotel room to find Buzz. Seeing him straight away, Dougie bent over the cot and started whispering to him, soon Dougie was picking up and looking at with soft eyes.

Harry and I were still walking into the hotel room when we saw Dougie rocking Buzz back and forth in his arms. I was about to say something to Harry, but when I looked at him we was staring at Dougie with adoring eyes. “You two are going to be great parents, you know.”

Harry turned to face me slowly, keeping his eyes on Dougie for as long as possible. Eventually he focused on me and smiled. “Well, I know that Dougie is.”

I frowned slightly, “Harry. Trust me. You are BOTH going to be great parents. You are amazing with kids, I mean, you've managed to stop Buzz from crying more times than I can count when Dan and I haven't been able to. You just have a natural gift with children. Anyway, it's natural to have cold feet.”

Harry laughed before grinning at me, “Isn't that a wedding term?”

I winked, “Yeah, but it works in this situation too. I know I felt the same way as you just before Buzz was born. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to cope with Buzz, I know that I have you guys, Carrie, my parents, Danny's parents, but I was afraid that I couldn't be there for him.”

Harry tilted his head slightly before nodding, “Exactly how I feel. Has the feeling gone away yet?”

I looked away from Harry and focused on Buzz still in Dougie's arms, “It has. It went the moment that Buzz looked me in the eye, smiling at me before reaching out for me. I knew then, that I could always be there for him. If he needed me, I would be there.”

Harry smiled and I saw the weight lift off his shoulders, I saw Harry go to turn away but instead he walked towards me and hugged me tight, “I can't believe how much we have changed but how we haven't really changed at all. Does that make sense?”

I laughed, “If I didn't know you, no, but I have known for 10 years so yes. That makes complete sense.”

We stayed hugging for a moment and only broke apart when Danny called out to us, “You're not trying to steal my boyfriend are you, Harry? Because I have a few objections about that.”

I raised an eyebrow towards Danny, “Only a few?”

Danny started stuttering and trying to get words out when Harry pulled out of the hug and walked towards Danny, “Awh, you jealous Danny? Come on, I'll give you a hug too.”

Danny started walking backwards slowly, “Na, it's okay man. I don't wanna get crushed to death in your arms.” Danny continued to walk backwards, but didn't see the small foot stool behind him and before any of us had the chance to call out to him, Danny tripped and went flying backwards. We all heard the small squeak he made just before his head thudded on the floor.

A lot happened in the seconds that followed, Buzz started crying, as if he knew it was his dad who was injured without even seeing him fall; Harry froze before leaning over the sofa to see if Danny was okay; Dougie tried to keep in laughter whilst trying to stop Buzz crying; and I ran across the hotel room and to Danny's side. It was only when I got there that I realized that Danny was laughing, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I don't even know why I was worried, Danny is always hurting himself in some way but is always fine.

I shoved at Dan's shoulder before standing up and holding my hand out to him, Dan held onto it and I pulled him up. When Danny was standing he still didn't let go of my hand but held onto it tighter, before moving closer to me and kissing me gently. We kissed for a few seconds before Danny pulled away and whispered against my lips, “I have a lot of objections if someone were to try and steal you from me. A lot.”

I kissed him again before pulling away completely, “Good. I have a lot of them too.” I turned towards Buzz and saw Dougie and Harry standing close together, both fascinated by Buzz. I realized afterwards that Harry also had one arm around Dougie's waist.

Danny stood to my side and whispered, “How much longer until their baby is born?”

“Just under 6 months.” I whispered back.

“Damn. Well, least when their baby is born they might stop trying to steal ours as well.” Danny winked at me before continuing, “I don't want to disrupt them but we have to go.”

“Getting hungry?” I kissed his cheek and went to collect Buzz's bag.

“Well, I am hungry, but if we don't hurry up we are going to miss our reservation.” Danny took the bag from my hands and slung it on his shoulder before moving the pram towards the door.

I walked to the door with Danny before turning around and calling out to Harry and Dougie who hadn't even realized we were about to leave without them. “Hey guys, you staying here or coming with us?”

Both their heads snapped up, “Food?” they said at the same time before turning to look each other and grin.

“Come on then, we're leaving now to make it for the reservation.”

Harry walked in front and opened the door for us, as Dougie walked past he sighed quietly before laying Buzz gently in his pram and wrapped the dinosaur blanket around him.

“Children bring out a whole different side of you, Doug.” I said to him as we walked out the door.

Doug just smiled before walking a bit faster to catch up with Harry. Once he made it next to him, Harry wrapped his arm around Dougie's shoulders and pulled him close, Harry kissed the top of his head and they walked towards the lift.

Once the lift was arrived, we entered and went to the ground floor in a comfortable silence, all of us caught up in our own thoughts. Once we got out the lift, Danny pushed the pram to the edge of the stairs and paused, allowing me to walk down one step and lift the bar underneath. The two of us carrying the pram down the steps, about halfway, Harry calls out to us to stop. We turned to face him and see him holding out his phone, taking a photograph. Once he finished, he smiled and put his phone away.

“Sorry, it looked too cute to pass up, I posted it to instagram.”

Danny shook his head as we reached the bottom step and set the pram down, “You're addicted to instagram, Harry.”

Harry grinned, “Na, I'm just publishing your love story one photograph at a time.”

We walked to the restaurant just talking about everyday things. I took a moment to think about the last 10 years and how differently my life turned out to how I believed it would. I evened my walking to Danny's and reached out to hold on to his hand which was pushing the pram.

Danny smiled down at our hands and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, whispering “I love you” against them before re-focusing on pushing Buzz in his pram and not tripping.

I leaned forward to kiss his cheek, “And I love you, Danny.” I whispered in his ear.

We walked the last few feet towards the restaurant, we spent the evening eating, talking about the past, and talking about what the future might hold for us.

I didn't know what it held. But as long as I had Buzz, Danny Harry and Dougie by my side, I knew I could deal with anything that might happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the third one is over. I hope you liked it. Send kudos, favourite, review. Thanks guys.


End file.
